15 faits des derniers Jedi sur Ahch-To
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Dès la rencontre entre Rey et Luke Skywalker jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci alors que la Résistance devait fuir, Ahch-To, la planète des premiers Jedi et pourtant méconnue de tous, allait être le théâtre de biens des péripéties. Au plus grand drame de Luke, qui pensait avoir définitivement pris sa retraire de Maitre Jedi.


**Salut à tous et à toutes, me revoilà (vous ne vous débarrasserez pas si facilement de moi, je vous l'assure, hé, hé) sur une compilation de drabbles, qui sera extrêmement courte puisqu'elle est composée de seulement 15 drabbles, concentrés sur Luke et Rey. Parce qu'entre deux instants d'entrainement – qui d'ailleurs fut apparemment très court... –, je pense qu'il y a de quoi bien s'amuser avec Luke et Rey.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Oh, et bien sûr, Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **15 faits des derniers Jedi sur Ahch-To**

 **1\. Fille stupide.**

Cette gamine était tenace. Cela, Luke devait l'admettre. Mais il ne s'en réjouissait pas. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle parte.

C'est dans cet espoir, suppliant silencieusement pour que la gamine soit montée dans le Faucon Millenium et ait disparu durant la nuit, qu'il sortit de chez lui.

Et eut le malheur de la voir.

Cependant son désarroi ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps que la surprise ne le remplace en voyant que la jeune fille était endormie sur un banc de pierre, frissonnante de froid.

Luke soupira et secoua la tête.

Cette fille était vraiment beaucoup trop tenace, se dit-il alors qu'il retira son manteau et le posa sur la petite. À ce rythme-là, si elle continuait à bêtement dormir dehors, elle allait attraper froid et tomber malade. C'était uniquement pour éviter cela qu'il lui laissa son manteau.

Absolument pas par sympathie : ce n'était pas sa faute si cette gamine était une fille stupide.

.

 **2\. Main.**

— Maitre Skywalker ? Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

— Vas-y toujours.

— Comment avez-vous eu votre main droite tranchée ?

Luke sourit. Il s'attendait à cette question : la curiosité se lisait sur le visage de Rey à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur sa main métallique mais ne disait rien, probablement par politesse – comme quoi cette gamine pouvait se montrer polie quand elle le voulait.

— C'est une longue histoire, avertit Luke. Et bien différente de celles que tu as dû entendre sur moi. Tu risques de tomber de haut. Es-tu sûre de vouloir cela ?

— Allez-y toujours.

Luke sourit.

— Tout a commencé quand mon pire ennemi m'a annoncé qu'il était mon père.

.

 **3\. La vieillesse de Luke.**

Luke détestait quand Rey la regardait comme ça. Et, malheureusement pour lui, elle la regardait souvent comme ça...

Bon sang, elle n'avait pas vu quand il était passé par-delà un gouffre d'eau grâce à une perche avant d'atterrir sur un rebord microscopique ?

— Ne soyez pas si obstiné, Maitre Skywalker !

— J'ai dit non !

— Laissez-moi au moins vous donner mon bâton, dans ce cas.

— Hors de question !

— Bien... Alors laissez-moi au moins vous aider à marcher !

Luke soupira. Que la Force soit avec lui... Franchement, il n'était pas vieux au point d'avoir besoin d'une canne pour marcher, non mais !

... Il faisait si vieux que ça ?

.

 **4\. Trouble dans la nuit.**

Il sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Rien de grave mais cela ressemblait à quelque chose qui troublait le silence de la nuit. Et grâce à la Force, il savait exactement d'où venait se problème.

Luke soupira alors qu'il se leva et quitta sa maison pour se diriger vers celle de Rey. Discrètement, il ouvrit la porte et, sans surprise, vit Rey, endormie dans son lit – c'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à la convaincre de dormir ici plutôt que dans le Faucon Millenium. Sauf qu'elle ne dormait pas paisiblement : elle se retourna dans tous les sens, crispée et la respiration haletante. Elle était en plein cauchemar.

Luke soupira : il n'était vraiment pas doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter les gens. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix : il était son maitre, c'était son devoir de veiller sur le bien être de son padawan.

Il s'assit au bord du lit de Rey et posa une main – celle faite de chair et non de métal – sur l'épaule de Rey – qui, après s'être soudainement crispée comme si elle craignait d'être attaquée, se détendit par ce simple contact physique.

Luke sentait que cela serait une longue nuit...

.

 **5\. L'ombre de Luke Skywalker.**

Han était mort. Ce fut une douloureuse réalisation pour Luke lorsqu'il l'avait appris.

Bien sûr, cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Même depuis les confins de la galaxie, il l'avait senti. La Force. Ben contre son père...

Il avait espéré que cela n'était que le fruit de ses inquiétudes et, en voyant apparaitre le Faucon Millenium, eu espoir de s'être trompé. Puis Rey était apparue, à sa grande déception.

Et lui avait expliqué la mort de Han des mains de son fils.

Sur tous les points, Luke avait échoué : en tant qu'ami envers Han pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé, en tant que frère pour Leia pour l'avoir ignoré et en tant que maitre pour Ben, parce qu'il n'avait pas su le sauver du côté obscur de la Force.

La mort de Han n'était que le douloureux témoignage de son incompétence. Alors que venait faire cette gamine en lui donnant ce sabre laser ? Le voir redevenir le célèbre Luke Skywalker et sauver la galaxie du mal et de la tyrannie ?

Obnubilé par des légendes, elle était aveugle face à la vérité : Luke Skywalker n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il fut autrefois. Et plus rien ne changerait cela. Rien.

.

 **6\. Les porgs.**

Luke regarda avec un certain amusement la scène devant lui : Rey tentait, sans grand succès, d'éloigner les porgs qui s'approchaient du Faucon Millenium pour rentrer dedans. Qu'importent combien de fois ils étaient valsés au loin par le bâton de Rey, ils revenaient, à la plus grande exaspération de Rey.

Comme quoi, les porgs pouvaient être un très bon moyen de tester la patience des gens...

Mais bon, mieux valait qu'il aille aider Rey avant qu'elle ne fasse un génocide de porgs. Luke pouvait déjà entendre les rugissements de Chewbacca qui en avait assez lui aussi de ces petites bêtes et à ce rythme-là la faune d'Ahch-To allait perdre une espèce entière...

.

 **7\. Vivre sur Jakku.**

Luke fut surpris, à son réveil, de trouver Rey, assise appuyée contre un rocher, son bâton fermement maintenant entre ses mains.

Sans un mot, Luke s'étira lentement sous l'œil attentif de la jeune fille, avant de lui adresser la parole :

— Ne me dit pas que tu as dormi comme ça ?

Rey fronça les sourcils, comme si cette question l'étonnait.

— Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle. J'ai toujours dormi comme ça sur Jakku.

Luke secoua la tête. Cette gamine – pilleuse d'épaves dans les déserts de Jakku – avait vraiment beaucoup à apprendre, à commencer par dormir dans un lit comme tout le monde.

Après ils s'occuperont de ses habits. Franchement, les fringues du désert sur Ahch-To, ça n'allait vraiment pas.

.

 **8\. Second degré.**

Rey ne connaissait pas le second degré. Mais vraiment pas. Luke eut la malchance de le remarquer assez tôt...

— Maitre Skywalker... puis-je vous poser une question ?

— Je crois que tu viens de le faire, déclara Luke en souriant.

Rey lui jeta un regard confus.

— Oh, mais ce n'était pas ça ma...

— Je sais, coupa Luke en soupirant. C'était de l'humour, petite. Il faut que tu te détendes un peu.

Il se sentit très las en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Rey, comme si le concept même de se « détendre » lui était complètement inconnu.

Bon, après avoir enseigné à Rey ce qu'est l'humour, il faudra lui apprendre à se détendre...

.

 **9\. Le fantôme de Luke.**

Rey se trouvait isoler sur la corniche qui surplombait Ahch-To et où Luke l'avait emmené pour son entrainement de Jedi.

Dans ses mains, elle tenait un morceau de tissu qui pourrait ressembler à un simple haillon. Pourtant cela n'était pas un simple haillon – enfin, si, mais ce n'était pas important puisqu'il s'agissait de la cape de Luke, le dernier vestige du Jedi sur l'île.

— Quel espoir nous reste-il maintenant ? Maitre Skywalker est mort... Kylo Ren est à la tête du Premier Ordre... Tout est fini.

— Incroyable. Chaque mot dans cette phrase est faux.

Autant dire que Rey ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaitre le fantôme de Luke Skywalker juste derrière elle.

Si Rey n'avait pas failli tomber dans le vide – et donc par extension dans l'eau –, Luke aurait trouvé cela très drôle.

.

 **10\. Sa jeune Padawan.**

Il avait fallu du temps à Luke pour le réaliser.

Tellement obnubilé par le passé et persuadé que Rey s'en irait bien vite, de gré ou de force, cette idée ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit.

Pourtant il ne put se voiler la face très longtemps : en acceptant d'entrainer Rey, elle était devenue sa Padawan. Elle était sous sa responsabilité.

Et voilà qu'elle était partie se jeter dans la gueule du loup en accordant sa confiance à Ben et en décidant d'aider la Résistance en affrontant le Premier Ordre.

Il avait encore échoué dans son rôle de maitre.

.

 **11\. Ressemblance.**

Elle était une enfant du désert, comme lui. Elle lui ressemblait quelque peu, lorsque lui-même était bien plus jeune.

Elle portait ce même regard : celui de l'admiration et de l'optimisme, de la ferme conviction qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Pourtant, ils étaient si différents.

Il était vieux à présent, et avait tant vu de ce monde. Lui-même avait eu tant d'espoirs avec l'Ordre Jedi. Ce fut sa plus grande perte. De tous les Jedi, il ne restait plus que lui. Comme avant.

À croire que l'univers était un éternel recommencement.

Voilà pourquoi elle lui ressemblait tant : parce que, comme lui auparavant, elle serait le plus grand espoir de la galaxie.

Luke espérait juste qu'elle ne connaissait pas le même destin tragique que lui et les autres Jedi avant elle.

.

 **12\. Froid.**

Les nuits sur Ahch-To pouvaient être imprévisibles. Même si l'humidité était très présente sur cette planète, cela n'empêchait pas que, quelques soirs, le froid soit intense. Pas au point de neiger – même si cela arrivait quelques fois – mais assez pour qu'une couverture ne suffise pas.

Luke avait appris à s'y préparer. En plus de toujours être vêtu d'une cape – oui, elle n'était pas là que pour faire jolie... surtout qu'elle n'était pas jolie –, il avait aménagé sa hutte en pierre pour accueillir une cheminée dans celle-ci.

Ainsi il profitait de la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée chaque soir frais.

De ce fait, il ne fut pas surpris, un soir alors qu'il était rapidement sorti s'occuper de quelques affaires, de voir Rey recroquevillée dans l'unique fauteuil de la maisonnette en face de la cheminée, profondément endormie.

Luke soupira : il sentait qu'il allait devoir construire une cheminée dans une autre hutte...

.

 **13\. Papa.**

Rey avait insisté pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais Luke voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée. Cela n'aidait pas qu'ils étaient assis dans la pénombre, sur un banc en pierre, au milieu de la nuit.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller te coucher, Rey ?

— Je vais bien... marmonna Rey.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Rey. Tu es sur le point de t'écrouler. Va dormir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse encore protester, Rey bailla, prouvant les dires de Luke.

— Je crois que vous avez raison... admit-elle finalement. Je pense que je vais aller dormir.

— Bonne idée, petite. À demain.

— À demain, papa.

Rey était trop fatiguée pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Luke, lui, l'avait clairement entendu et son regard incrédule l'indiqua clairement.

Il eut juste de temps d'apercevoir le visage rougissant de Rey – qui avait finalement réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit – que l'orpheline de Jakku se leva précipitamment du banc et partie, en disant :

— Bonne soirée... Maitre Skywalker.

— Oui... b-bonne soirée, Rey... marmonna Luke en retour.

.

 **14\. Leçon de natation.**

Luke avait remarqué l'attitude de Rey concernant l'île. En plus d'avoir commencé sur de mauvaises bases avec les Lanais de l'île parce qu'elle avait accidentellement détruit un morceau de mur, il était clair que Rey était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de l'île.

Et Luke savait exactement pourquoi : il venait de Tatooine, après tout.

— Il serait bien que tu apprennes à nager, dit-il à tout hasard un jour.

Obnubilée par l'eau qu'elle observait depuis la falaise – en gardant tout de même ses distances du bord et donc, par extension, de l'eau –, Rey avait mis du temps à réagir, fronçant les sourcils.

— Pardonnez-moi, Maitre Skywalker ?

— Il serait bien que tu apprennes à nager, répéta Luke. Il serait bête que tu meures noyer parce que tu n'as jamais appris à nager.

— Euh... d-d'accord.

Il était clair qu'elle disait cela pour lui faire plaisir et qu'elle s'exécuterait à contrecœur.

— Bien. Nous commencerons demain, déclara Luke.

Autant dire que Luke fut très satisfait de voir la surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Comme s'il était inconscient au point de laisser une fille venue du désert apprendre à nager seule...

.

 **15\. À notre prochaine rencontre.**

Rey s'en était allée. Refusant de suivre ses conseils, elle était partie, poussée par ce qui l'avait toujours définie : l'espoir.

Pourtant Luke avait encore tant à lui dire.

Il voulait lui dire que son futur serait probablement rempli de déceptions et de douleurs, elle endurerait beaucoup en suivant la voie qu'elle avait choisi, qu'elle s'attacherait et pleurerait la perte de ses proches.

Mais il voulait aussi lui dire que ses cicatrices, toujours guériraient. Que même si les séparations pouvaient faire mal, elle se relèverait plus forte de chaque épreuve, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais les rencontres faites et les batailles remportées.

Et, surtout, qu'elle ne devra jamais abandonner, qu'importent ses regrets et ses remords. Parce qu'elle gagnera toujours à continuer de suivre le chemin de la vie qu'elle avait choisi.

Il lui dirait tout cela plus tard. À leur prochaine rencontre.


End file.
